


All About The Energy

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Life, after all, is all about different types of Energy.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210





	All About The Energy

Miranda glanced around the busy room, looking for her girlfriend and unable to focus on the conversation she'd been pulled into with Irv Ravitz and the editor of Auto Universe.

Spotting her girlfriend, pinned against the wall in the corner by the bar, by some big beefcake, her lips pursed in displeasure.

"What do you think, Miranda?" Irv asked.

Miranda turned her attention onto the two men who had spent the last fifteen minutes boring her to tears. Keeping her voice soft and ensuring the men had to lean in to hear her, she spoke. "Mm, it seems I do not have an opinion on the matter." She frankly had no idea what they had been discussing. "Excuse me a moment, it seems there is somewhere I need to be." She gestured airily behind her with a flick of her wrist.

She heard the two men as she spun on her heels and stalked towards the couple in the corner.

"Oh shit." The Auto Universe editor, Paul, mumbled. "This isn't going to end well."

"For Thomas or Miranda?" Irv asked gleefully.

"My money's on Thomas skedaddling once he encounters a pissed off, Miranda Priestly," Paul smirked.

"I'll put fifty down, that Thomas leaves with the girl." Irv gloated.

Miranda experienced a sense of foreboding and knew instinctively that Irv had set the moment up, no doubt expecting to watch _Miranda fucking Priestly_ lose her precious cool in front of the investors and advertiser's present at the event.

Miranda knew she had to keep calm and as she was greeted by another advertiser, she stopped for a few words.

"You think? The poor guys probably never met with the Devil before." Paul advised loudly enough for her to hear.

Miranda smirked, she'd had one or two unforgettable run-ins with the useless man over the years.

Nodding and making the right noises, she tuned out of the conversation she had been pulled into once again, her eyes boring into the man's back as he dared touch Andréa's hip with a big, meaty paw.

Gritting her teeth, she offered a small smile and excused herself once more. She swore to herself that the next person who approached would regret it.

As if sensing it, the crowd parted and she slipped into place behind the man who had dared to place her darling Andréa into such a position.

Watching her girlfriends eyes widening as she became aware of her presence, Miranda stood and listened to his drivel.

"Honey, I'm what they call an alpha male. Other men tend to back off and listen to what I say and watch what I do. They are intimidated by my mere presence and no matter what the situation, I am in charge." He grinned down at Andréa. "Men want to be me and women want to be with me."

Rolling her eyes, Miranda decided it was time to sweep in. Knocking his arm from where it rested against the wall beside Andréa's head, she smirked at his shock as he stepped back blindly, his other hand falling from Andréa's hip.

Leaning in, she pressed a light kiss against Andréa's cheek before brushing the spot with her thumb, as if she'd left a smudge of lipstick. "You've been gone an age, darling."

"Mi-" Andréa cleared her throat. ".Uh, this is Thomas Basingstoke Jr. He was just-"

"Encroaching on my territory." Miranda grinned at the flustered brunette. "You are far too accommodating at times, darling." Miranda met and held her eyes. "I have explained numerous times that you do not have to speak to such insignificant people if you do not wish."

"I beg your pardon." The man bristled in indignation beside her. "Do you know who my father-"

Holding up her hand to stop his words, Miranda glanced over her shoulder. "Your father, yes. You, however-" She turned and her eyes moved from the top of his dark hair to the tips of his shoes, her lips pursing. "You are of no significance at all and frankly your behaviour, having pinned this woman against the wall with no means of escape, is a disgrace to your father's good name. Unlike him, you are certainly no gentleman."

Thomas scoffed and squared his shoulders before offering Miranda the same perusal. He smirked and dismissed her. "Fuck off, old lady."

There was a slight gasp from those around them followed by uncomfortable silence.

Miranda unleashed. "I'll admit to knowing who you are, after all, I make it my business to know who everyone in this room is. And you, well, what can I say? You have been rather vocal on social media lately and frankly, I find your attitude towards women and what you expect from them quite unrealistic."

Pulling her cell phone from her clutch, within a few taps she had his profile up. "Mm, here are the listed requirements to be your girlfriend," Miranda smirked. "It's rather an interesting list, I must say."

"Let's see." Miranda paused and people listened intently. "Must be pretty, good boobs, muscular butt, abs, calves and thighs. Must have nice, long hair-" She glanced at Andréa. "You fit the bill perfectly on those points, darling." She offered Andréa a small smile, knowing her girlfriend would see the mischief highlighted in her eyes. "Shall I continue?" She looked back at him but received no response. "She must have no debt, no tattoos, no kids-" She glanced up from her cell. "Well, I suppose one out of three isn't too bad." Her eyes were drawn to the small M on Andréa's inner wrist and her hand raised to brush her hair behind her ear, where two small entwined C's had been tattooed the year before. She glanced back at the list. "She can't have male friends, she must ignore all men who talk to her besides me, I must be present when she hangs out with girlfriends, there will be no girls nights out and I must check her phone once a week." She shook her head. "No more Nigel or Douglas and no more bar hopping with Serena, no more privacy. How truly unfortunate, Andréa."

"Now look here-" Thomas sputtered, turning red-faced.

"Oh look, your list simply gets better and better." Miranda interrupted. "She must do everything I say, she must cook me dinner five nights a week, she must do nice things for me, she must give me a gift at least once a month, she must help around my house, she must put me first, she must treat me like a king, she must not be feminist, she must give me hugs and kisses every day, she must have sex at least three times a week, she must respect me." Miranda shook her head in disbelief. "And the final point, what I say goes, I know best." She scoffed disdainfully.

"What do you say, Andréa? Is it not a comprehensive list? Do you know such a woman as this, who would put up with all this?" Miranda asked softly, gesturing with her cell.

"There's no such woman on this Earth." Andréa giggled and she melted just a little at the sound. She pushed beyond Thomas, making her escape as she spoke. "I think you're going to be single forever." She pressed a kiss against Miranda's cheek and clasped her hand. "My love, I swear I was going to get you a drink."

"No matter, darling," Miranda told her gently, squeezing the hand in hers. She knew Andréa would be able to sense her relief at finally having her by her side but that didn't mean she had finished with the man just yet. Turning to the large man, she spoke with deadly softness. "I would like to know what you have to offer in return to whichever poor woman eventually walks into your life?"

Thomas sputtered, unable to come up with a response. "I-I-uh-sh-"

"As I thought. Nothing." Miranda stated coldly, stepping away with Andréa happily following along.

"Now look here, who the fuck do you think you are?" Thomas had gathered his faculties.

Miranda gazed over her shoulder, her eyes blazing. "I am the Devil, dear boy. Why don't you ask your father who you crossed paths with this evening."

"I don't care who you are." He shouted at her back. "I can offer a woman something you can't and that makes you bitter. It scares you that I have a way to satisfy a woman you do not, you uptight old bitch."

"Oh fuck no." Andréa let go and her fury was absolute. "I cannot believe you dared to say that to Miranda Priestly." She spat.

Miranda watched him balefully as he turned deathly pale and realisation dawned at the name he'd been provided. "But.. but..I-"

"I will tell you something now." Andréa jabbed her forefinger in his direction. "Miranda has something you couldn't ever even hope to have." She grinned at his look of confusion. "BDE. Or to clarify big dick energy." She explained. "She carries herself with quiet, unshakable confidence, she has achieved unmitigated successes in a world where gender seems to matter more than ability, and best of all she truly doesn't give a fuck what anyone thinks. She's at ease with the person she is and makes no apologies for it."

There was a smattering of laughter and Miranda recognised it as belonging to her Creative Director and a few of the Runway crew.

"It's not cockiness and it's not a power trip. It's the opposite. Miranda has a low-key way of being unapologetically herself, and frankly, that is sexier than you with your over-inflated ego, pseudo-alpha-male chest-beating and your daddy's fat bankroll, that you use to mask the fact you have a minuscule little dick and flaccid penis energy. That's all."

"You wouldn't know what big dick energy is, it's not like you have one." Thomas sputtered at her.

"That's the glorious thing." Andréa hissed. "We can buy one, in any colour under the sun, of any size, and it would still be a damn sight better than yours."

Miranda couldn't stop her smile from widening somewhat as she and Andréa moved away from the spluttering man.

She thought of how her girlfriend had certainly come into her own over the last few years from being her assistant and realised it would now be clear to all, that she had turned into a force of nature in her own right.

Miranda had often heard the whispers, that Andréa was not her equal or that she was kept close due to her submissive character and what they saw as her subservient nature, but she adored the strength of character Andréa's happy facade often hid from the world. She had heard people express the opinion Andréa was bland, but for her, she was stimulating and passionate, their life together was often a little turbulent since they were both stubborn and often butted heads, but their relationship worked. They never went to bed angry with one another, they talked things out, they had learned, the hard way, that communication was key to remaining together and their love for each other had only flourished.

Firing a text to Roy, she led Andréa towards the opposite end of the bar and gestured for a drink. Turning, she leaned on her elbows against the bar itself and glanced at the woman beside her. "I must enlighten you on one fact. At times, you exude big dick energy yourself, my darling."

"Me? Nah." Andréa's exclamation of disbelief was instantaneous. "I'm just Andy, nothing special."

The drinks being placed down behind her, had her turning to them and her cell vibrated in her hand, telling her of Roy's arrival. "How about we agree to disagree on that? I happen to think you are inordinately special. But, I believe we should finish these drinks" She leaned in to whisper her next words. "And when we get home I can show you just how much energy I have."

Andréa's laughter rang out joyfully. "Oh, absolutely." Her eyes twinkled as she sipped at the finger of smooth scotch she'd been given.

Miranda knocked hers back and placed the glass down. "Come along then, darling, and remember-"

"I know, I know," Andréa interrupted her. "Eyes up and shoulders back."

"That's my girl. You must own the space around you." Taking Andréa's glass, Miranda placed it down beside her own before placing her hand at the small of her back and walking her from the room, in full awareness of all eyes on them as they left.

**~x~**

One of the things Andy loved the most about her relationship with Miranda was their ability to just sit in silence. It had been like even when she worked at Runway.

After Nigel completed his epic makeover on her, Miranda had eventually deemed her suitable to be seen by her side and she'd rarely left it after that point.

Andy understood first impressions counted, and her total lack of knowledge about fashion, while working for one of the greatest fashion icons in the world, was often still mentioned and joked about. She had, admittedly, found an appreciation of it quickly and hadn't looked back since.

But right now, travelling home beside the woman she couldn't imagine her life without, she was deeply content.

After her divorce from Stephen was finalized, Miranda had pursued her with an almost ruthless determination. Not that she took much persuading to fall into a relationship, and bed, with the beautiful editor, but at the time, after all that had happened between them, Miranda's attention to her had been rather surprising.

It was the little things Miranda did that meant the world to Andy. Like how she allowed her to stay in bed that bit longer each morning, having gained the knowledge she wasn't a morning person, and bringing her a coffee before waking her gently with light kisses and words of love. Or preparing her favourite meal to celebrate her birthday, after somehow wrangling the recipes from her grandma, and then happily spending hours in the kitchen cooking and baking for her.

Miranda was fiercely passionate and protective of her and the twins and she returned the sentiment wholeheartedly. She treated the twins as if they were born of her rather than something acquired through their relationship and she offered Miranda a safe, non-judgmental place to fall apart when she needed it.

Miranda was a force to be reckoned with personally as well as professionally and the power she wielded at Runway often ran over into their relationship. It certainly kept their life interesting.

What stunned Andy the most, when they first started dating, was the fact Miranda had never been with a woman before, and yet she had some innate knowledge of exactly how to please her and leave her wanting more.

Miranda didn't just have this so-called big dick energy, but also something else, something she'd read about on one of her favourite lifestyle pages.

Big Dyke Energy.

She decided it was the confidence that Miranda had despite not having a massive penis.

She didn't need one after all.

Miranda knew she was as good, if not better than any man that held the same position as her. She could do just about anything she set her mind to.

Sniggering out loud, she noticed when Miranda turned her head to glance at her, one eyebrow arched in silent question.

Getting her amusement under control, Andy unfastened her seat belt and slid across the back seat, encroaching into Miranda's personal space. She took her hand in hers and played with her fingers. Catching Roy's eyes in the rear-view mirror, she smiled as the privacy glass started to rise.

She turned to Miranda. "I was reading something the other day-"

"There's nothing unusual about that, darling." Miranda interrupted, her eyes twinkling as she gave her a small, yet heartfelt smile.

Andy scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was true though, she read everything and anything she could. "Yeah, well. I was reading something about big dyke energy and-"

"I am not a _dyke_." Miranda spat the word venomously. It was a word that had been thrown around on Page Six when their relationship had become public knowledge.

"I know that's not how you identify but listen, please." Andy spun the eternity ring Miranda wore on her finger. "It's similar to big dick energy. It's a confidence of sorts but also a celebration for women who love women, whether they identify as bi, pan or lesbian."

"Go on." Miranda urged.

"I told that moron you have big dick energy, which will no doubt reach Page Six as the gossip-mongers run their mouths, but I was thinking-" Andy paused. "Well, whatever name you give it, it's part of who you are. Unashamed and proud."

"And I suppose you don't have this big dyke energy either? You, who uncovers discrimination and hatred against the LGBTQ, and more often, women in general and bring these matters to light with your words." Miranda arched an eyebrow again. "You who will no doubt be rewarded for your recent articles highlighting the Brooklyn Family Defense Project and thus assisting them with the raising of funds for the organisation as well as your work on reproductive justice."

Andy was stunned once again by the fire in Miranda's eyes as she gazed at her. "They're just words." She sputtered.

Shaking her head, Miranda clearly disagreed. "You are changing the world one article at a time, whether you see it or not. By highlighting these two things alone, you have assisted people who can't afford an attorney, you have exposed the issues many same-sex couples face to achieving parenthood, regardless of it is through access to adoption, second-parent adoption or affordable reproductive technologies." She pulled her hand free and gestured to her. "Then there is you as a person. Tonight, dressed in that beautiful gown, you are gloriously feminine, but tomorrow, when you are wearing your baggy jeans and oversized plaid shirt, you will appear to be soft butch. You are sometimes a little more androgynous, a mix of both masculine and feminine, and you simply don't care as long as you are comfortable. You have a certain unassuming confidence that can be rather confrontational and it is really really quite delicious to watch."

"You read it too," Andy exclaimed.

"You left the article open on the coffee table," Miranda smirked. "I believe Cassidy may have also read it since I heard her tell Caroline their mom's had huge BDE."

"Oh shi-shoot." Andy hissed, her eyes closing. The twins, at fourteen, were rather impressionable.

"You are a very good role model for them, darling," Miranda reassured her. "And the girls adore you, as do I." Miranda sighed. "I hope you realise, I could kick myself for uttering certain criticisms towards you when we first met. I should have encouraged you but I simply could not. I fell in love with you at first sight, although I would not allow myself to admit it. You were tall, dark, and striking, even dressed in that ghastly tan cord jacket and lilac v-neck sweater."

"Even in my cerulean sweater?" Andy asked, surprised by the admission.

"Even so," Miranda stated. "From the very beginning, we always connected as if we'd known each other a very long time." She looked out of the window contemplating the passing scenery as the car slowed before smoothly coming to a standstill. "It was, and is still, often terrifying and under any other circumstance, I would not have had the nerve to pursue this, but after you left me-"

"Runway. I left Runway, not you." Andy insisted, yet again. It was something she had tried to reassure Miranda of over the years.

"But then I saw you. I walked right up to you, catching you alone, and asked if you would let me take you out for dinner." Miranda reminded her.

"We're home." Andy reminded her. This was a conversation they had multiple times and she hated to dismiss the subject, but knew Roy was waiting for a signal from Miranda.

"I brought you home with me that night. You asked me to." Miranda recollected. "And when we left the restaurant, you were slightly wobbly after the night air hit and the wine you'd drank with your dinner kicked in."

"I remember," Andy told her with a soft smile. "When you offered me your elbow and I found the courage to take it, I realised I'd never had anyone offer such a chivalrous gesture to me before."

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Miranda asked

Andy did. She would never forget the way she'd laughed after their noses clashed. She remembered every moment of that night. Of the first time, Miranda had touched her, of how she had called out her name as she climaxed.

It hadn't been the first time she'd called Miranda's name and she couldn't remember the first time that had happened, but that was the first time she heard Miranda call out her name, the first time she'd heard her voice raised as it bounced off the four walls of her bedroom.

Their nights together since swirled in her mind, captured within the deep recesses of her memory, and she couldn't help but smile. From the very beginning, they had loved one another without restraint and would continue to do so.

"I remember everything," Andy stated gently. "The moments we have shared are seared into my soul, my love."

"Come now, let's get comfortable."Miranda tapped the glass and the car shifted as Roy moved from his position and around to open her door.

**~x~**

As she shifted her legs to accommodate her girlfriend, Miranda experienced the same simultaneous fear and wonder as she always did, that this, what she had with Andréa, might just be meant to be.

What scared her, was the possibility of losing the life they shared.

Lying on their bed, on top of the comforter, she shivered lightly as Andréa's breath blew warmly over her sensitive core. After two intense orgasms, she was satisfied, at least for now.

Glancing down, she saw the brunette was gazing at her and yet rather than continuing, as she often did, by taking her in her mouth, by allowing her lips and tongue to kiss, lick and suck against her hot, wet folds, their eyes met and held and they simply stayed that way for a while, content to remain.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked after a few minutes. Andréa had made no move to arrange herself against her pillows.

"Just looking at you," Andréa responded, cocking her head to one side, her gentle eyes holding so much love it took her breath away.

Focussed on her, those eyes, combined with the large million-watt smile, had her realising no-one could ever compare to this woman. Andréa was simply magnetic. She was a naturally feminine woman, yet she had a sexy tomboyish undertone that left her weak at the knees. She was beautiful both inside and out. Her beautiful smile was still beaming up at her, but her hazelnut eyes suddenly held a slight hint of wariness.

"What's the matter, darling?" Miranda asked. Andréa shook her head as if to deny anything was wrong. "Tell me." She clutched onto her shoulders in a desperate attempt to pull her up so they were face to face. She could feel her usual defences unravelling in her heart as concern replaced the happiness and desire she had been experiencing.

"So, I- um-" Andréa stammered, unable to get her words out properly as Miranda finally tugged her up against her. She waited patiently, as Andréa hid her face in the crook of her neck, muttering softly.

"You will need to speak up, darling," Miranda advised, her hand stroking through Andréa's hair. "I am not fluent in mumbles."

Andréa pulled her head back, glancing up into her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips at the familiar joke she and the twins shared. "I feel a little nervous," she admitted, pulling away even further.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and Miranda felt her lips purse at the growing distance as Andréa continued to pull away. She leaned back further, her hand moving below the bed. Yet her displeasure turned to curiosity when Andréa huffed and slid from the bed entirely. Leaning forward, she observed as Andréa settled naked on the floor beside the harness and dildo that had been tossed there. Her arm was reaching under the bed blindly until with a little whoop of triumph, she rolled on her back and kicked her legs happily as she retracted her arm.

She eyed the small grey Danhov box in her hand and was stunned.

This couldn't be happening, surely?

Easing back against the pillows, her eyes fell closed. She had no idea what her reply would be.

It was true, she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she didn't want to be without Andréa. Not ever.

But marriage?

Was she really ready for this, again?

Feeling the bed dip beside her, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see a sparking White Gold Abbraccio Triple Shank Engagement Ring. She knew of Danhov's work, his custom, handmade rings were often award-winning and the three round cut diamonds used were simply stunning.

Andréa's hope and desire for more were clearly written in her eyes when she looked up from the ring and their eyes met once more. "Miranda, I-"

"Yes." The easy agreement she offered, surprised her, in the best possible way. She started to blush but Andréa's happiness was intoxicating as soft lips pressed against hers. All barriers she'd maintained broke free and she took hold of Andréa's cheeks and pulled her even closer. As their lips touched, she pushed forward, making Andréa fall back. She could feel her body giving in and excitement buzzed through her.

She wrapped her arms around Andréa's shoulders as their lips kept caressing and their bodies moved together until they gasped for air between heated kisses and Andréa moved her lips to kiss and nip at her neck, her eyes shining in the darkness from the reflection of the city lights from the small gap in the curtains. She pulled back again and stared directly into her eyes, reading her every emotion held in them as she sought assurances that Miranda had actually meant what she had said.

Miranda's hands moved up once more to cup her cheeks. "Yes, Andréa." She reassured the woman.

Andréa slipped the ring on her finger before wrapping her up in her long arms. She held her close to her and her thigh rubbed against her most sensitive spot, grinding against her in a slow rhythm. Miranda ran her fingers through Andréa's dark hair.

"Oh God, Miranda, my love." Andréa whimpered. "You're so beautiful." She needed more, but Andréa soothed her raging desire with her sweet voice whispering against her skin. "Oh, I'm so lucky. I'm gonna take real good care of you. I'm right here, yours for all time."

Miranda's first consideration was to push the words back and redirect them towards the beautiful woman below her. She wished she had been able to express how lucky she felt beforehand. She whispered her own words of devotion. "I will love you all my life, darling.

Andréa moved against her quicker and soft moans tore from her throat. Crying out as uncontrollable bursts of pleasure roared through her, she was unable to resist the force that would have her coming undone again. Running her hand down Andréa's body, it came to rest between her legs. She circled Andréa's clit, sending her low moans into desperate mewls.

Smiling down at the woman below, Miranda slipped a finger inside of her. She felt the inner walls clench against her, desperately urging her on. "Just let yourself go, my darling," she purred, placing small kisses against her ear and neck. They moved down further to her collarbone and finally her breasts.

She wanted Andréa to take all she could offer and as she continued to move gently inside her, she still felt the little explosions of pleasure as she moved against the pressing against her, desperate to share in the pleasure. Knowing she could climax anytime, Miranda curled her finger causing Andréa to react. Her back arched and her breath hitched in pleasure before she let out a high moan. Moving harder against the thigh, she held her breath as her body tensed before she shuddered almost uncontrollably, the body-rocking orgasm like nothing she had ever experienced before. She slipped down beside the other woman, sighing in satisfaction.

"Oh God, I love the way you feel against me when I make you cum." Andréa breathed.

Miranda was struggling to get herself together. Still trembling, she nodded her head vigorously. Turning, their warm bodies pressed together, finding every inch of skin they had touched and cherished over the years. They fit together perfectly.

"Thank you, Andréa." Miranda sighed. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as Andréa wrapped her up, pulling her even closer. They stayed there for a long time, basking in their affection for each other and she considered all that they had built together.

She remembered the heightened emotional and sexual feelings and the excitement she felt when they first started dating.

Back then, she had grabbed happiness with both hands and although that New Relationship Energy had changed over time as they established themselves, she still experienced that intoxicating feeling when she came home at the end of the day to find Andréa and the twins waiting for her. She felt appreciated, admired, adored, and accepted.

She did not want to lose it nor would she ever take it for granted. With that in mind, Miranda decided she needed to focus her energy on continuing to make new memories and keep things fresh.

Everything in life was energy and it connected things in the most inexplicable ways. There was more to life than what she could see, touch, taste or smell and thanks to Andréa, she had learned the energy she brought to her relationships was the same energy she would receive in return.

Making plans for the future, soon enough, sleep called to her, and she drifted into a deep slumber.

**fin**


End file.
